


For as long as I live and as long as I love

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Dark Magnus [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (only mentioned though) - Freeform, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Immortality, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Major Character Injury, Possessive Magnus Bane, dark magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: He cherishes Magnus even more than he did before. He showers him with attention and love and tells him every day how lucky he is to have Magnus in his life. The possessiveness he sees in those beautiful cat eyes gets more intense by the minute, but Alec doesn’t say anything.He’s never been bothered by Magnus’ darker side before, and he isn’t about to start now. Especially not when that darkness is so enticing, claiming him with every kiss and every bite.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dark Magnus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761268
Comments: 28
Kudos: 265





	For as long as I live and as long as I love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts), [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/gifts).



> title is from lauv's 'never not'

Alec barely makes it out alive.

Magnus uses all his energy to save him, but he still almost dies. He survives thanks to pure will. He refuses to leave Magnus so early in his life. He refuses to leave behind the man who finally admitted to loving him. He refuses to never see Magnus again, so he pulls through.

His recovery is slow and hard, not made any easier by the guilt flooding his  _ parabatai _ bond. Magnus is besides himself and doesn’t let him leave their bed for an entire week. He’s at his side as often as he can afford to be, making sure Alec is getting better and resting and getting everything he needs.

Alec thinks about asking for his siblings, but he knows not to push. There’s no telling what Magnus might do if he were to see Jace right then. He sends his sister a message instead, telling her he is fine and getting the help he needs.

He ignores the many voicemails Jace leaves, saying Magnus is dangerous and shouldn’t be anywhere near Alec. He doesn’t want to address them because he knows, if he were made to choose between the two of them, he would choose Magnus in a heartbeat. Jace doesn’t know it, not yet, and Alec doesn’t want to burst his bubble when they’re already suffering because of his injury.

When he goes back to the Institute a week later, Magnus is reluctant and worried but doesn’t hold him back. The warlock has been strangely introspective ever since the attack, and Alec doesn’t know what to think about it.

His return is as bad as he anticipated. Everyone coddles him and worries about him, but he can tell they all think he’s crazy. They all think he should have let Jace kill Magnus, and it breaks his heart. Clary is besides herself, begging him to let her find Magnus and get revenge for the attempted kidnapping.

It takes Alec a month to break. A month of listening to his subordinates whisper about him and his mental health. A month of clenching his jaw every time his siblings bring Magnus up. A month of avoiding Clary and her accusatory looks. The only person who doesn’t treat him any differently is his lover, so Alec goes back to him.

He leaves the Institute behind and moves in with Magnus, working from home more often than not. His lover is as kind and caring as ever, and Alec loves him even more for it.

He isn’t stupid, he knows Magnus is up to something. He knows the warlock has become more and more possessive as the weeks passed. He knows his near-death experience had scared Magnus more than he cares to admit. He knows all of that, and knows his lover is planning something, but Alec doesn’t call him out on it.

He cherishes Magnus even more than he did before. He showers him with attention and love and tells him every day how lucky he is to have Magnus in his life. The possessiveness he sees in those beautiful cat eyes gets more intense by the minute, but Alec doesn’t say anything.

He’s never been bothered by Magnus’ darker side before, and he isn’t about to start now. Especially not when that darkness is so enticing, claiming him with every kiss and every bite.

The first time Magnus hurts someone on Alec’s behalf, the shadowhunter doesn’t even blink. The werewolf who tried to trap Alec against a wall is lying in a heap on the floor and Alec has never found Magnus more attractive.

After that, the displays of possessiveness only get worse. The change was sudden but definitely not unwelcome. Apparently, Alec’s lack of reaction to Magnus’ violent side has torn apart whatever restraint Magnus had been exercising before.

A vampire tries to touch Alec whilst they’re dancing at Pandemonium and Magnus breaks every bone in his arms. A Seelie waitress flirts with Alec during one of their dates and Magnus steals her voice. A shadowhunter calls him a downworlder whore behind his back and his body is never found.

It should be horrifying. It should be what finally makes Alec back off, what finally makes him step away from Magnus. Instead, it draws him in closer. Knowing there’s someone out there who would kill for Alec if he asked makes him feel more powerful than ever. His colleagues and siblings say they can’t recognise him anymore and Alec only feels fierce satisfaction flow through his veins.

After all the possessiveness Magnus has displayed since his injury, Alec doesn’t blink when the warlock asks him to participate in a ritual for his safety. He doesn’t give any details and Alec doesn’t ask. He trusts Magnus more than he’s ever trusted anyone.

The ritual is claiming and taxing and intoxicating. Alec feels exhausted and high and hot once it’s over, and Magnus is more than willing to help with all his problems. He still doesn’t explain what the consequences of the ritual are, but Alec doesn’t mind. He’ll figure it out eventually.

If he thought Magnus’ possessiveness would fade away after the ritual, he’s proved wrong a week later when a team of shadowhunter is reported missing. He knows they were some of the ones who liked to dispute his position and make his life difficult. He also knows they were the ones who propositioned him ‘for fun’. Their deaths shock everyone but Alec.

The only thing he feels is desire, burning hotter for every being Magnus kills on his behalf.

However, the losses mean Alec has to go back on the field for a while, which means he finally gets the chance to figure out what Magnus’ ritual did. A Shax demon gets its claws on him but when Alec checks for an injury later, he finds nothing at all. A werewolf scratches him as he tries to break up a fight but the marks are nowhere to be found. One of his fellow shadowhunters nicks him with their blade but the cut is healed before Alec can even react.

He doesn’t call Magnus out on it. He doesn’t even mention the injuries to his lover. The satisfied look on Magnus’ face every time Alec comes home unharmed tells him everything he needs to know.

They don’t talk about it for months. In the end, Alec only brings it up after he recovers from an injury which should have been fatal. One second, he had been lying on the pavement, unable to breathe. The next, he had been completely fine, uninjured, and leaping back into the fight.

When he mentions the incident to his lover, Magnus only smiles smugly and tells him he’s happy to see the ritual worked as intended. Alec tries to push for more, but all he gets is the same flash of possessiveness he’s been seeing in Magnus’ eyes for months.

After three other near-death experiences which end too well to be anything other than a side-effect of the ritual, Alec confronts Magnus again.

He doesn’t care that Magnus didn’t tell him what the ritual was about earlier. He just wants to know what the limits are. He wants to know how many risks he can take before it’s too much. He wants to make sure he’ll survive even the worst injuries, because he’s not ready to leave Magnus yet.

His lover’s gaze softens for an instant before growing darker as he tells Alec he’ll never have to worry about that again. The ritual created a bond between them, he says, and as long as Magnus lives, so shall Alec.

It’s possessive and wrong in so many ways, but all Alec feels is desire and power and love.

Because somehow, Magnus Bane took all of Alec’s weaknesses – his mortality and propensity for injury and insecurities about his place in Magnus’ life – and crushed them into pieces.

“You must think me cruel, selfish,” Magnus whispers to him that night. “But love is always selfish.”

Alec doesn’t care. He’ll be selfless enough for the two of them if it means Magnus can have everything he dreams of. He’ll be kind enough for them both if it means Magnus continues to look at him like he’s worth the world.

His lover has never pretended to be anything other than cruel and selfish, and Alec fell in love with him anyways. Besides, what others might see as a curse, Alec sees as a gift. A lifetime with Magnus is more than he could have ever hoped for.

He doesn’t tell Magnus any of this, because his lover already knows, in a way. Instead, he smiles at him sweetly and presses his lips to Magnus’, drowning in the familiar taste of blood and sulphur.

“I live in your warm life, Alexander, and you shall die into mine,” Magnus continues, kissing Alec’s jaw, his neck, his chest. He stops over his heart. “You are mine, and you shall always be mine.”

A shiver racks through Alec’s body as Magnus nips at his skin, eyes hooded and gaze fixed on his shadowhunter. A steady chant of  _ mine, mine, mine _ calls out to him. Alec doesn’t even know if Magnus is saying the words out loud. He’s too focused on the heady feeling invading his mind, possessive and claiming and as dark as Magnus himself.

_ His, his, his. _

“You and I are one forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you for reading! And a million thanks to [Amelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce) and [Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos) for helping me come up with the happy ending they deserved and reading this over for me! If any of you want to read more from this universe, I wouldn't be opposed to writing some more prompts but so far this is all I have! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and Magnus' lines are, just like in the last fics, quotes from Carmilla (although I adapted them to fit the situation)
> 
> Love, Julie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
